


Good Things Come

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Endgame fluff. There is no C/7 in this universe just a truck load of happy JCness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Sira and Ria….Exchange Goddesses Extraordinaire. Thank you ladies, for a wonderful 2009 exchange. You did a bonza job and looking forward to the next one.

Chakotay’s heart filled with wonder and admiration as he watched her. Her poise and grace were something to behold and, although he knew she’d always been like this, rarely was he afforded the opportunity to observe her without the burdensome constraints of protocols and the ever-present scrutiny of the crew.

But now they were home and things were different.

There were no belligerent aliens hammering them with weapon’s fire; no space dwelling life forms trying to devour them, or rare and deadly galactic phenomena waiting to obliterate them. No longer was there a need to maintain a facade of indifference in front of the crew or defer to regulations and Starfleet’s impossibly exacting standards; he could finally relax and be himself.

This evening they’d attended another Federation-sponsored public relations junket; a fundraiser of some sort and the senior staff were there as ‘press fodder’. He had no idea what they’d been raising funds for, he’d lost track of their itinerary days ago, but the fact that they weren’t in mortal danger or burdened with the responsibility of Voyager and her crew was such a novelty that he was more than happy to smile benignly at the crowds and indulge in his new favourite pastime of watching Kathryn from the sidelines.

Tonight’s gala had finished a little over a half an hour ago. Kathryn had emceed the proceedings with her usual flair and enthusiasm and they were now doing a quick, ‘meet and greet’ before they headed back to their hotel rooms. He had no idea where she found the energy. In the two weeks since Voyager’s arrival, they’d hardly stopped to draw a breath. He was almost at his wit’s end but Kathryn, despite having borne the brunt of the public relations frenzy, seemed to be thriving on the attention and frenetic pace of interviews, appearances and media free-for-alls.

She was something else.

Chakotay marvelled again at the graciousness and ease with which she interacted with the crowds of people vying for her attention. A small child handed her a bunch of flowers and he watched, charmed, as Kathryn bent down and exchanged a few words with the wide-eyed little girl. Enraptured, the girl grinned in response before turning excitedly to her mother. Kathryn nodded and smiled at the mother and then moved on. With the quiet interlude over, the crowd surged forward again, everyone wanting to touch or speak with the famous Captain Janeway

Following in her wake, Chakotay shook hands with several onlookers and swapped some brief words with a few others. People received him well but they were here to see Kathryn and all gazes were riveted to her as she wended her way through the crowd. She demanded the attention – not in a conceited or overt way but just because she was who she was.

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to her and, although she seemed delightfully oblivious to the magnetism and charisma she commanded, she held centre stage with dignity and humility and even in this immense crowd, she was impossible to ignore. Chakotay certainly couldn’t drag his eyes away from her.

This newly acquired affliction of hyper-awareness had been begun just after they’d arrived home and no one was more surprised than he was, to find himself awestruck and gawping at her from his place on the podium beside her. It had been an epiphany of sorts, seeing her freed of her burdens with a world of possibilities ahead of her.

He’d become accustomed to her over the years, or maybe it had been Voyager’s circumstances that had dictated that he disregard the pull she exerted. However, looking at her now, he couldn’t understand how he’d resisted her for all those years and he was finding it increasingly difficult to drag himself away from her side and defy the lure of her personality.

It was as if he were seeing her for the first time, through new eyes. He remembered this feeling though – the sense of wonder and delight at being in her company. It was what he’d felt all those years ago when the fates had first thrown them together in the Delta Quadrant. At the time, he’d been as wide-eyed and enthralled as the little girl with the flowers, but he’d tamed these feelings – first of all learning to hide them and then to deny them. It had become a habit; one which he was now happy to break. His hesitation came with the thought that it had been so long and he was unsure of her feelings towards him. Undeniably, there was a profound connection between them, a rich and abiding friendship that he treasured but the question gnawed at him. Did she still nurture something deeper for him?

During their years on Voyager, they’d seen each other at their best but also at their worst, had their ups and downs, their highs and lows, however, in a strange way, he felt all the more privileged because of that. To him, their ability to overcome these hurdles and fractures compounded what they felt for one another into something more enduring.

It was hard to gauge, though; the public persona of Kathryn Janeway was still in control and to read beneath the surface was virtually impossible.

The truth for him, however, could no longer be denied; he was in love with Kathryn Janeway. His only hope was that she still cared for him in the same way, but he would have to wait until the end of the celebrations to find out.

As much as he wanted all the revelry and festivities to be over, he wouldn’t begrudge Kathryn the adulation. Especially when it was something she so rightly deserved.

What she’d achieved was beyond extraordinary, although she bluntly refused to take sole credit. At every opportunity she promoted the bravery and courage of her crew as the reason for Voyager’s successful return. She was correct to an extent, without the crew, Voyager would not have made it, but if it hadn’t been for her leadership and her unwavering belief that they would make it back to Earth, Voyager and her crew would have perished long before they caught sight of the Alpha Quadrant.

Not only had she navigated her way from the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant, faced an unending array of moral and physical conflicts, and confronted some of the most malignant and dangerous species ever encountered; she’d successfully steered a path through the trials and pitfalls of combining two diametrically opposed crews and then – virtually intact – brought this impressive and cohesive team through that hostile and unknown space to home. The more he thought about it, the more impressed he was with her continuing stamina and perseverance. He was exhausted and knew that he’d had more than enough of all this but, if she was willing to carry on then he would too. He’d stay by her side, just as he’d always done.

Finally, the evening’s ordeal was coming to a close. Kathryn had disappeared into a small anteroom inside the conference centre and Chakotay was close behind. It was a relief to step through the doors and away from noisy crowd. B’Elanna and Tom were already there, as was Harry, Seven and the Doctor. He gave them all a cursory smile but it was Kathryn he wanted to see.

“B’El, where’s the Captain?”

Flopping back onto the sofa, B’Elanna sighed. “I’ve no idea. She can’t be far though. Have you tried out there?” Jabbing a thumb over her shoulder, B’Elanna pointed to a door in the corner.

Chakotay headed towards it. There was nowhere else she could have gone.

Unsure of what was on the other side, he opened it a crack and peered through. He didn’t want to find himself in the middle of another crowd but all was quiet so he pushed the door wider and stepped out into a quiet courtyard set in shadow of the neighbouring building. It was fairly stark but there were a few hardy grasses planted along the walls and one large tree rising obstinately from the paved ground.

He could see Kathryn, leaning against the far wall, her arms crossed and her head bowed; a stray shaft of light catching the auburn highlights of her hair. She didn’t acknowledge him although she must have heard the door open and close.

He approached quietly and was standing directly in front of her before he spoke.

In little more than a whisper, he prompted, “Kathryn?”

For a split second, he wondered if she’d heard him, she was so still. Then she did something that surprised him almost more than anything she’d ever done in all years he’d known her. Without a word, she slowly pivoted forward and, with her arms still crossed, rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Chakotay counted three heartbeats before she took a deep breath and exhaled in a long soft sigh. He ducked his head to see her face and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “Kathryn?”

She barely moved but he could feel her body fall further towards him as she whispered into his jacket front. “I’m so tired, I can barely stand.”

The mere act of articulating how she felt seemed to be the catalyst for her to surrender to her fatigue. Chakotay felt her body grow heavy and her limbs almost give way. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight and rocked her slowly, back and forth.

The only sound in the quiet courtyard was their soft breathing and the distant drone of the city. He smiled to himself as he felt her arms unfurl and snake around his waist.

Chakotay had no idea how long they’d been standing there like that. Not that he minded. They could stay like this forever for all he cared. He’d be happy to be gilded or bronzed and become a permanent fixture if it meant keeping Kathryn in his arms for always. The thought made him smile.

“What are you smiling about?”

His grin broadened as he puzzled over how she even knew he was smiling. Their connection was uncanny.

“Do you really want to know? It’s pretty stupid.”

She nodded.

“I’m enjoying this so much that I was thinking that we would make a nice statue. They could just dip us in bronze and leave us here.”

“Mmmm, I’m enjoying this too but I’m not all that happy with the thought of all those pigeons doing their business on my head and nesting on my shoulders.”

The visual of that made him chuckle. “As usual, you think of the all practicalities.” He was quiet for a moment but felt compelled to ask. “Are you all right, Kathryn?”

Snuggling further into his embrace, she spoke softly. “I am now but I’m exhausted.”

“You would never know. I’ve been watching you and wondering how you managed to keep going.”

“I’m a good actor. Years of practice.”

It occurred to Chakotay that although on the surface the reply seemed glib, those words spoke volumes and he tugged her closer. “You don’t have to pretend with me, you know that.”

“Not anymore.”

That response was even more telling and his heart hammered in his chest. “Does that mean you’ve not been truthful with me over the years?”

Kathryn heaved another sigh. “There’s a difference between lying and withholding the truth.”

“Hmmm, yes, subtle but true. What truth have you withheld? I thought we knew everything about one another.”

“Almost.”

“Except…”

Her arms tightened and he smiled. His hammering heart quieted with the sudden realisation of what she was about to tell him. He knew. It was almost as if the knowledge had osmosed between them and a wonderful sense of peace settled over him.

Kathryn slowly lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were bright, delight shining from their depths. “I don’t have to tell you, do I? You already know.”

He nodded. “I think I do, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it just the same.”

Her face broke into a dazzling smile. “I love you, you funny, dear man.”

His smile mirrored hers. “I love you too, you exasperatingly, wonderful woman.”

Her head rested back against his shoulder and they stood for a few minutes longer, letting the words, and the reality of what they meant, settle gently around them.

They turned slowly at the sound of the door opening. It was Tom. He didn’t bat an eyelid as he took in their stance. “Hey, you two, the transporter tech is here. Time to go.”

Kathryn straightened and Chakotay stepped away from her. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was ready to advertise what had transpired between them but relief washed over him as she held out her hand and smiled. “Are you coming?”

He gulped, uncertain for a moment if she knew what she was saying, but, when her eyes sparkled with amusement and her mouth twisted into that teasing half smile, he knew. Showing great restraint, he held his tongue, more than happy to play the game.

Taking her hand in his, they re-entered the anteroom. Seven and the Doctor had already beamed out and Harry’s outline was just fading as they walked through the door. Tom ushered them onto the portable transporter pad and raised his eyebrow in question. Kathryn nodded. “My place.”

Holding a PADD, Tom pointed out the co-ordinates to the technician and he and B’Elanna waved them off as they disappeared.

They materialised in Kathryn’s hotel living room and almost before their last atom coalesced, she turned and kissed him soundly. Her lips pressed to his, her mouth opening hungrily as their tongues delved and toyed with one another’s. It was a confident kiss, nothing tentative or shy about it and it filled Chakotay with a wonderful sense of ease and certainty. It was their first kiss but proof that their love was sound and deep.

Pulling away slowly, Kathryn nodded her head once. “Hmmm, nice, just like I knew it would be.”

Chakotay laughed and tugged her closer. “Only nice?”

“Hey, there has to be room for improvement. If I’d said perfect, as I was tempted to, you’d rest on your laurels and we can’t have that.”

He was filled with such joy that he wanted to shout it to the world. “Kathryn Janeway, with you, I would never dream of resting on my laurels.”

“I’m glad to hear it. They’re damned uncomfortable if nothing else. Spiky, leafy…”

“What are you talking about woman?”

“Nothing, anything. I’m not firing on all thrusters, as they say and I’m practically comatose. I won’t make much sense until I’ve had at least twelve hours sleep.”

“Well, there’s nothing else for it then but bed.”

“That has a nice ring to it.”

“To sleep.”

“ _That_ ring’s not so nice.”

“You’re the one who’s almost comatose remember?”

“And you have a problem with that? You could just wake me for the good parts.”

He barked a laugh and shook his head. “Kathryn!?”

“I’m joking. I think.” She grinned as she stepped out of his arms. “But you will stay though?”

“If you try to make me to leave be prepared for a shoot-out.”

“No chance of that.” Kathryn collapsed into one of the overstuffed lounge chairs and sighed as she kicked off her boots.

Chakotay could tell she was bone weary but putting on a brave face. “Stay there. Have you got a bath in this suite?”

“Have I got a bath? Of course, but it’s more like a swimming pool. It’s enormous.”

“Good. You relax while I run you one and then I’ll wash your back for you.”

Kathryn smiled. “You know how to get on my good side.”

“I’ve had years of practice.” He winked and kissed her quickly before he headed for the bathroom.

He stood inside the doorway and blinked. Kathryn wasn’t exaggerating; the bath was huge – big enough for the entire senior staff. He winced as a visual of that disturbing thought flashed through his mind and shook his head to try to dispel the image. Thinking of Kathryn instead, a broad smile slowly broke across his face and he heaved a satisfied sigh. His Kathryn. After seven years by her side as her best friend, confidant, sometime antagonist and conscience, he was now looking towards the future with her as his partner and lover. Life couldn’t get more perfect than this. All the years, all the traumas, the near misses and the moments of loss and triumph had led him here. He’d found peace by her side all those years ago, only to see it whittled away over time and but he’d found it again now and would treasure every moment.

He jumped as her voice husked in his ear. “You’re daydreaming. Where’s my bath?”

A naked arm wound around his middle and unzipped his uniform jacket. That arm and it’s equally naked mate, tugged his jacket over his shoulders and then pulled at his tee. He stuttered, “C-computer fill bath.” as a hand slid under his shirt and tank, and stroked across his belly. He could feel his skin twitching and tingling at her touch.

Kathryn laughed. “Ticklish, huh?”

“No, incredibly turned-on would be closer to the truth.” He spun around slowly and when he saw her, the air threatened to whoosh from his lungs. She was as naked as the day she was born and, taking a deep breath to steady himself, he smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

His grin broadened as Kathryn looked down at herself, then shrugged. “Everything’s relatively in the right place, it should work but I’ve been waiting for the unveiling of this for a very long time.” She made an elegant sweeping gesture with her hand towards his body. “Don’t keep a girl waiting.”

Chakotay was in heaven. This was the Kathryn that he’d known and loved for all these years. The woman with spunk and bravado; who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to step up and take it. She was feisty, smart, witty and wise, and she loved him. He was the happiest man alive.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. You’re daydreaming again and staring at my breasts while you’re doing it. Clothes off, Mister.”

He laughed again. Something he’d been doing a lot of over the last few weeks.

Saluting, he clicked his heels together and said. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She chuckled warmly. “It’s crunch time all right. Oh boy, is it crunch time.” Then standing back with her hands on her hips, she watched as he divested himself of his uniform in record time.

Once naked, he slapped his belly, tensing the muscles as he did so and then held his arms wide.

She didn’t react or say a word, just walked around him, looking him up and down. He was semi erect already but when she stroked her hand down over his buttock and then peered around his arm from behind, pressing her breast against him to see what reaction she’d caused, he became instantly hard. By the sound of her breathy gasp, she wasn’t disappointed.

“Now _that’s_ beautiful.” She’d moved to stand in front of him and trailed her hand down his front, tickling over his nipples and stomach to follow the line of fine dark hairs to the base of his penis. She was humming to herself as she explored his body.

Chakotay almost didn’t trust himself to touch her. He waited patiently while she caressed him – feeling the texture of his skin, the firm muscles of his chest and the softer more supple muscles of his abdomen. “Hmmm, very nice Commander.”

He licked his dry lips and tried not to grimace. His control was slipping fast. “I aim to please but I think your bath is ready.”

Kathryn looked up at him and nodded as she stepped away. He knew she was aware of his tenuous control and was giving him a moment to compose himself. They were so attuned and his chest felt tight with the thought. He was so filled with love for this woman that he couldn’t contain it any longer and whispered roughly. “I love you, Kathryn Janeway. With every fibre of my being, I love you.”

Her mouth trembled and her eyes shimmered with happy tears, but she clenched them shut before they could fall and ducking her head, pivoted forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder just as she’d done earlier that afternoon in the courtyard. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him and they both moaned as their naked bodies met for the first time. Her head was tucked against his neck, her breasts pressed into his chest and her soft belly cool against the heat of his erection.

Kathryn’s breath wafted across his skin as she spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. “Mmmm. I’m starting to see the merit in that statue idea.”

“In here? We’d probably finish up as a towel rack or a planter stand.”

She slapped his bottom and then eased away from him, laughing quietly. “Now who’s being Mr Practical.” Looking over her shoulder at the steaming bath, she heaved a weary sigh. “That looks good. Are you coming?”

His eyes flashed dark for an instant but again he refrained from saying anything, instead he took her hand and helped her into the tub. He followed and sat down behind her, nestling her between his legs so she could rest back against him with her head on his shoulder.

As far as Chakotay was concerned it was an inspired position; his hands had access to nearly every part of her body and his erection was pressed against her lower back. Each time she moved it was exquisite torture.

With gentle steady strokes he caressed her. From her shoulder, down her arms to her fingertips; across her slim waist and up over her breasts; sweeping down from the hollow of her hips over the wiry curls of her mons. The water eased the friction and as he smoothed his way, it took only moments before he felt Kathryn relax in his arms and give herself over to his ministrations.

His hands danced across her body and he could feel her skin shiver and the muscles flicker under his fingers as he teased erogenous zones and found the places that made her sigh with delight and moan with want. He kept up a steady rhythm until, in an almost stupor of sexual arousal and relaxation, he felt her body grow heavy and drift towards sleep. Increasing the pressure and tempo of his caresses, his hand slid down her front one last time. With a firm grip, he cupped her mons, the heel of his hand grinding against her clitoris as his fingers teased her folds. His other hand palmed her breast and his lips nipped and suckled on her neck. He could feel the change in her breathing and awareness as lethargy turned to arousal and her body began to build towards orgasm. There was a slow tensing in her limbs, her nerves quivered and her abdomen became rigid. Her hands gripped his arms as a low rumbling moan welled up from deep within her and plunging his fingers inside her, he pressed his thumb to her nub and she spasmed. Arching against his hand, her eyes opened wide and, gasping jagged breaths, she clung to his arm, nails biting into his skin, until she slowly relaxed and slumped back against him.

“Oh my.” She panted and hugged his arm across her chest, rubbing gently at the small red crescents left by her fingernails. “Wonderful. Thank you.” Turning slowly, she manoeuvred herself until she was kneeling astride his legs facing him. “You’re rather good at that you know.”

“I was inspired.”

Kathryn smiled and glanced down through the water, then looked up at him, eyes wide. “That looks terrifying.”

He followed her gaze, looked down and laughed. “It’s only the meniscus of the water magnifying things.”

“I hope so, or we’re in trouble.” Laughing with him, Kathryn wriggled forward and pressed up against him, trapping his penis between them. This time when she kissed him, it was a long and lingering kiss that he felt all the way to his toes. Her hands stroked through his hair and over his shoulders but at the same time she undulated against him, rocking back and forth along his shaft as the water washed around them.

She was humming, almost purring when she pulled her mouth away from him and her brow furrowed in concentration as her fingers traced the lines of his tattoo. Looking down she met his gaze and he inhaled deeply. The piercing look of love and desire rocked him to his soul, and his breath caught. Kathryn husked, “I love you.” and then clamped her lips on his again as she rose up on her knees and sank down over him, his hardness enveloped in the warm, slick, softness of her body. Chakotay groaned into her mouth and stilled, hugging her closer; the sensations of their first joining almost too intense.

Gradually, the tension ebbed and he began to thrust into her; long languid strokes in time with the wash of the water as it lapped against them. He knew he wouldn’t last long and mumbled against her lips. “I’m going to come.”

She hummed again and he felt her pull her inner muscles tight, tilting her pelvis slightly to increase the depth and friction. That slight change of position sent the sensations skyrocketing and was all it took to undermine his last vestiges of his control. With a groan that reverberated from deep in his chest, he gripped her tightly, fingers digging into her hips as he came in great heaving thrusts. He’d wanted to hold on, bring her with him but he’d become lost in the feel of her and her body. It would wait for another time. Cupping her face between his hands, he kissed her deeply, and then cradled her in his arms until his breathing returned to normal. They both sighed as he slid from her body.

Nipping playfully at her lips, he mumbled against them. “I don’t ever want to move from here.”

“We’re free agents and can do as we please but we’ll be wrinkly and waterlogged before long.”

He frowned but then kissed her again. “I’d love you even if you were wrinkly and waterlogged.”

“You’re in post-coital ga-ga mode. You’d agree to anything.” She kissed him back and then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Probably, except I know that it’s time for you to sleep and you can’t do that here.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“I don’t doubt it, but tonight you sleep in bed beside me.”

“That’s excellent incentive to move.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Chakotay lifted her away from him and stood. Holding out his hand, he helped her from the tub and together they dried one another and headed out to the bedroom.

“Any preference?” Chakotay looked towards the bed indicating the left or the right side.

Kathryn shook her head. “In your arms is the only proviso for tonight. We can nut out the particulars later.” She yawned and slid under the covers then patted the bed next to her.

He didn’t have to be asked twice and, lying down beside her, hauled her into his arms and held her spooned against his side. “Good night, Kathryn. Sweet dreams. I love you.”

She kissed him softly. “Hmmm, ‘night, and I’m sure they will be. I love you too”

It took only a matter of moments for Kathryn’s breathing to slow and for her to grow heavy in his arms. He had every intention of savouring the moment; of lying awake to catalogue all the sensations as she slept in his arms for the first time, but he was almost as tired as she was and before he could stop himself, his eyes closed and he joined her in deep restful sleep.

They woke once during the night and made love in the dark. Both of them warm and drowsy, they came together in a gentle exchange of love and lust, their bodies so in tune that they seemed to know what the other wanted without signals or words. They cried out as one when they climaxed and then, still wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, they sank back into the world of dreams.

Neither of them had any idea what time it was when they were jolted awake by someone pounding on their door. Kathryn grumbled into her pillow. “Tell them to go away. I’m not shaking anyone’s hand today.”

Chakotay clambered out of bed and grabbing his boxers and tee, pulled them on and padded out to the main room. He activated the door camera to see who it was, and if they could be avoided. No such luck. He pulled the door open. “What do you want, Paris?”

“‘Morning. The Captain’s not up yet?”

“ _She_ wasn’t, but she is now, thanks to you.” Kathryn stood in the doorway of the bedroom wrapped in one of the hotel’s large white bathrobes, running her fingers through her hair and frowning at their intruder.

Tom had the good grace to look chastened, even if it was only for a second. “I’m sorry, Captain, but I’ve got news and it couldn’t wait. Dad gave me strict instructions to get it to you immediately. Apparently he couldn’t get through on your comm..”

Kathryn shrugged, “I have no idea why.” and then glanced guiltily at Chakotay.

He guessed that she’d turned it off last night before she met him in the bathroom. There may be no red alerts here on Earth but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be interrupted, as was evidenced by their pilot’s presence in their living room.

Tom waved his hand, gesturing that it didn’t matter. “It’s no problem. I don’t blame you for turning it off.” Then he grinned broadly, looking back and forth between them.

Kathryn crossed her arms and waited silently for him to get to the point.

Chakotay prompted, none too gently. “Get on with it, Paris.”

“Oh, okay. It’s over. We’re all free to go about our lives again. Dad spoke to the Federation council early this morning after noticing how tired we all looked at that media whatsit last night. He insisted that they let us off the PR hook.”

“So you’re telling me that you woke us up to tell us that we can sleep-in. Thank you and good bye.” Kathryn turned around and headed back into the bedroom.

Tom looked at Chakotay and gave him a sympathetic grin. “She hasn’t had her coffee yet has she?”

Kathryn’s voice came from the bedroom. “No, and I haven’t had my lieutenant on toast yet either. I’d hot foot it out of here if I were you, _Lieutenant_ Paris.” She was in the doorway again, glaring at him.

He grinned, not the least bit intimidated. Chakotay was impressed. “I’m outta here. Sorry I woke you.” Turning, he was about to leave but then changed his mind and strode over towards Kathryn. “Before I go though, Captain, I have to tell you that B’E and I are so pleased for the both of you. Congratulations.” Taking her completely by surprise, he kissed her cheek and smiled. “Damn, it’s about time.”

Grabbing Chakotay’s hand as he passed, he hauled him into a half hug and slapped his shoulder. “You too, Chakotay. We’re all really happy for you. See you later… maybe.” He winked and was out the door before either Kathryn or Chakotay could say anything.

They looked at one another for a long moment before Kathryn’s frown softened and she shrugged. “On that note, I’m going back to bed. Coming?”

Quirking his brow, he called after her. “You keep asking me that?”

With a laugh she tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared through the bedroom door. “And you keep flubbing the answer. I think the one you’re looking for is, ‘not yet’.”

Chakotay laughed loudly and followed her, grabbing her from behind and lifting her into his arms. As she laughed, he tossed her onto the bed, then leapt in after her. Lying full length along her body he kissed her neck until she begged for mercy. When she yelled, “Uncle.” he took pity on her and pulled away. But she was quick and using a wrestling move he had a feeling Tuvok had something to do with, she flipped him over, pinned him to the bed and was kissing him into submission. Chakotay saw no shame in being conquered in this manner and he very graciously let her have her way with him – riding him to a noisy and simultaneous orgasm.

Afterwards, as they lay curled up together, their bodies sticky and sweaty after their vigorous workout, Kathryn toyed with the sparse hairs on his chest. “With no Starfleet schedule, I think the plan for the day should be, to have a bath…”

“You know what’s going to happen in there, don’t you?”

“Absolutely, hence the suggestion.” She grinned. “Then maybe we should have something to eat.”

“We’re going to need the sustenance.”

“We’re on the same page I see, Commander. Excellent.”

He nuzzled her hair. “You bet we are.”

“Then, if we feel up to it, we could put in an appearance and spend some time with the senior staff, but then again, they’re probably not expecting to see us. I know I wouldn’t be.”

“That’s very understanding of you, Kathryn.”

“I’m that sort of captain.”

“I know. I’ve always said so.” He was fondling her breasts now and kissing her neck, his tongue dancing along the line of her jaw. She arched her neck so he could continue what he was doing and he started listing her assets as he made his way down her body. “You’re also wise, compassionate, sexy as hell, considerate, with beautiful breasts, intelligent, dependable with a delectable expanse of naked skin from here,” he touched her forehead, “to here.” He ran his hand down the side of her body and legs. His hand ascended again and he kept whispering. “Courageous and kind with soft buttery thighs and a warm welcoming…”

She laughed and swatted at him. “I get the picture but you might want to remember, if you’re ever publicly extolling my virtues, that some of that you should keep to yourself.”

He winked. “It will be our, not so little, secret.”

Her face broke into a beaming smile. “You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

His hands were still stroking but he moved up and kissed her. “A lifetime’s worth.”

Kathryn stroked the lines of his tattoo and looked into his eyes. “That sounds perfect to me.”

Chakotay gathered her into his arms again and closed his eyes briefly, overcome by the sweet wonder of it all. Kathryn gave him a small shove. “You’re not getting all emotional on me are you?”

Opening his eyes and smiling broadly, he shook his head. “Never.”

“That’s good, because it’s bath time.” She slid out of bed and Chakotay’s eyes drank her in. He still couldn’t quite comprehend that this was all happening and that he had a lifetime ahead of him of waking up with Kathryn in his arms. Suddenly her face was in his line of vision. “Hey, daydreamer, eyes off the breasts, it’s tub time.” She turned and walked into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder. “You coming?”

He leapt out of bed and caught up with her just inside the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he stroked them gently down her body as he growled in her ear. “Not yet.”

She chortled, “You’re a quick study, Commander.” Then turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.

Chakotay reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers and muttered. “Computer, run bath.”

Kathryn sighed. “Our life together is going to be wonderful isn’t it?”

“Considering our circumstances it always has been and it will only get better.”

“I don’t doubt it for a second.”

With a smile, Chakotay gestured towards the filled bath. “After you.”

Kathryn shook her head. “No, after you.”

Reaching down, Chakotay took her hand in his, weaving his fingers through hers and squeezed it tight. “Together?”

Kathryn looked down at their entwined hands and then back up into his eyes. His heart swelled and he knew that life had come full circle when she smiled and answered, “Always.”

fin


End file.
